Dans ta peau
by shaolan-cerberus
Summary: Sakura est une lycéenne qui vit rejetée des autres filles de son âge. Simplement parce que la jeune japonaise est issue d'un milieu modeste.Il suffit d'un sort pour que Sakura se retrouve dans le corps d'une fille riche mais...est ce ça la belle vie ?
1. Prologue

Kikoo tout le monde,

Pendant que j'écrivais un chapitre pour « Souviens-toi », j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic. Si ce chapitre vous plaît, je ferais parvenir le reste.

------------------------

Prologue

Je crois bien que dès que j'ai eu l'âge de comprendre que j'étais différente des autres filles de mon âge, je me suis sentie de trop.

Il suffisait que j'arrive au beau milieu d'une de leur conversation qu'elles se taisaient soudainement. Et quand j'arrivais lors d'une querelle, les torts étaient rejetés sur moi, même quand je n'avais rien à voir dans l'histoire.

Toutes les filles de mon lycée me rejettent et je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi. C'est sûrement parce que je suis étrangère.

A Hong Kong, toutes les filles ont la peau légèrement mate, des yeux et des cheveux sombres. Moi, j'ai la peau d'une petite poupée de porcelaine, mes yeux sont vert émeraude et mes cheveux châtain clair ont de tendres reflets miels. De plus, j'ai des jambes gracieuses et un corps dont je suis fière.

Je suis aussi différente car toutes les filles sont vêtues de vêtements hors de prix, font des gestes obscènes à celles qu'elles considèrent pourtant comme leurs amies et passent le plus clair de leur temps à draguer et à s'envoyer en l'air.

Moi je suis née dans un milieu modeste. Maman est morte quand j'avais trois ans, Papa travaille dur et Grand Frère est parti faire des études scientifiques au Québec. Je ne drague pas les garçons et personne ne me drague. Je reste dans mon coin, en silence et tout le monde s'y est habitué comme si je n'étais qu'un simple élément du décor.

Une seule fille m'a tendu la main. Tomoyo Daidodji. Son père est mort il y a de nombreuses années et elle vit seule avec une mère toujours absente et des domestiques pour combler ce vide affectif.

Tomoyo et moi ne nous insultons jamais. Nous sommes comme deux sœurs. Certaines filles se moquent de nous en nous traitant de filles à papa. Nous ne réagissons pas, nous nous en moquons. J'étais émerveillée par l'aptitude de Tomoyo à ignorer ces bandes de frimeuses.

Les filles de notre lycée regardent la télé, ont un ordinateur personnel et une garde-robe inimaginable pour une simple fille des bas quartiers comme moi.

Nous avons une télé mais je ne la regarde pas souvent. Ce que je préfère, c'est la lecture et l'écriture. Quand je lis, je vois un nouveau monde et quand j'écris, je l'imagine.

Quand à l'ordinateur, je n'en ai pas. Papa n'a pas les moyens de nous en acheter un même si je rêve d'en posséder. Je m'habille simplement et, de toute façon, je n'aime pas la mode. Le problème est réglé.

Mais ce que je n'aimais pas chez elles, c'était leur façon de me regarder de haut, surtout si j'avais de meilleures notes qu'elles. Ce qui arrivaient assez souvent.

Mais moi je voulais réussir pour sortir du guêpier dans lequel j'étais née. Vivre sans souci d'argent. C'est pour cela que je travaillais si dur au lycée.

Elles étaient nées avec une cuiller en argent dans la bouche toute petite. Aucune d'entre elle ne connaissait la pauvreté, l'humilité et encore moins la dignité. Elle prenait tout pour argent comptant.

Moi, quand je n'étais pas plus haute que trois pommes, je pensais que si l'on faisait un souhait que l'on désirait ardemment et que l'on avait fait assez de bonnes actions dans le passé, notre vœu serait exaucé.

Ce n'était qu'une chimère de petite fille mais maintenant que j'ai dix-sept ans, que je ne crois plus au Père Noël ni à la petite souris, j'ai toujours cru au fond de moi que quelque chose de céleste et de magique entourait chaque être.

Je crois que si l'on me demandait de faire un vœu aujourd'hui, je dirais que je souhaiterais être, ne serait-ce qu'une journée, une de ces pimbêches.

Ne pas avoir le souci des tâches ménagères, de réviser tard le soir, de se morfondre dans son lit chaque nuit en pensant malgré tout aux moqueries que l'on vous a dites pendant la journée.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi pour être ainsi partagée entre la pitié et l'attirance ?

Un jour, me disais-je, je serais l'une d'entre elles. Ce n'était qu'une illusion enfantine. Mais finalement, c'est exactement ce qui est arrivé. Un

jour…

----

Comme ce n'est pas une fic prioritaire, cette fic marchera

essentiellement aux reviews pour les premiers chapitres.

Après, je verrais si je dois continuer. Si quelqu'un veut la suite, il faudra 10 reviews minimum pour que je continue (et un par personne). Et oui, je suis dure en affaire…


	2. Une nouvelle petite mélodie

Kikoo,

Voici le premier chapitre. Je l'ai en tête depuis un petit moment et cela est assez étrange de l'écrire, que ce soit concret…

Ce n'est pas une expérience personnelle –heureusement- mais je me suis mise à la place de Saki et j'ai du modifier un nombre incalculable de fois le « je » pour « elle ». C'est un peu comme si je pouvais ressentir ce que je lui fais subir --« et je reconnais que je suis une vraie sadique quand je m'y mets, hé hé…

* * *

Merci **kashachan, ciçouille, solaris-chan, la perverse, Finduilas et pynkiaa**. Vos reviews font chaud au cœur. Désolée de n'avoir pas plus de temps pour y répondre en détail mais le cœur y est… vos encouragements sont des plus motivants et j'en ai bien besoin ces temps-ci.. merci encore !

Merci **Mélanie. **La réponse de ta question, à savoir comment Sakura va devenir comme les autres filles, trouve sa solution ici. Elle est un peu tirée par les cheveux --« mais sera expliquée dans les chapitres suivants. A bientôt !

Les rebondissements ? J'espère qu'ils seront au rendez-vous, en tout cas mais je pense que oui ! Merci pour la review **Heli**. Quand à mon style d'écriture, merci ! C'est vrai que j'essaie d'écrire le plus simplement possible une histoire que j'en brûle parfois quelques étapes --« . Merci pour ton encouragement !

Merci pour ton encouragement **Lune Lupin **! J'espère un jour avoir autant d'inspiration que toi car tu as écris plein de fics dans le passé et je suis certaine que tu as encore des projets pour le futur. Et si tu es en « panne », je croise les doigts car tu as un sacré talent qui vaut la peine d'être exploité -. Bizz.

Hello **Nariele, **ça fait plaisir de te lire ! Je lis tes fics et j'espère avoir la suite de toutes les histoires que tu écris. Bonne chance à toi aussi et gros bisous !

J'ai longtemps hésité mais je préfère continuer cette fic, tu as raison **susysucredorge ! **Je tire le maximum du conseil que tu m'as donné car tu as raison. Le plaisir du lecteur passe d'abord par le plaisir de l'écrivain… A bientôt !

Cela me fait extrêmement plaisir que tu continues à me lire **Arbnore**. Comme quoi, ça vaut quand même la peine que j'écrive, hé hé ! Et tu avais sans doute raison. Le lecteur n'aime pas trop qu'on lui demande de poster des reviews ! Sinon, moi aussi je suis une fille issue d'une catégorie sociale élevée mais c'est vrai que moi aussi je ne traite pas de haut les autres. Grosses bises !

La suite, la voici, la voilou **The Tourist (**il est tard et c'est mon humour un peu foireux --« ). A bientôt !

Je n'aime pas trop utiliser ce système « pas de reviews, pas de suite » et c'est la première fois que je l'applique… j'ai eu l'impression que tu me jugeais là-dessus **Shianya**, donc… quand ,à mon âge, merci ! C'est vrai que je n'ais « que » 13 ans mais j'ai toujours aimé écrire, A+

* * *

Chapitre premier

Il neigeait malgré que ce soit un mois d'avril. Les flocons étaient portés par la bise glacée, s'écrasant d'un rythme mélancolique et perpétuel sur la vitre recouverte de buée.

Elle posa sa main chaude sur la fenêtre, y imprimant une empreinte qui s'effaça bientôt.

- Sakura, on y va.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers son père, debout devant elle. Elle saisit son sac à dos, posé près d'elle et se dirigea derrière lui dans un grand couloir.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Sakura observa son père. Grand, bien bâti, Fujitaka Kinomoto était un bel homme. Professeur d'archéologie, il participait aussi activement à des fouilles et faisait des exposés sur ses recherches. C'était un homme très occupé et très pris par son travail.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte où s'inscrivait le mot DIRECTRICE en lettres bien visibles. Fujitaka toqua à la porte.

- Entrez.

Il ouvrit la porte, laissant Sakura pénétrer dans le bureau de Mme Shayù (nda : shayù veut dire requin en chinois). Elle se tenait debout derrière son imposant bureau.

Tout était rangé dans sa pièce et sur une étagère, une collection de trophées (que le lycée avait obtenu dans de diverses disciplines, d'où sa brillante réputation) y était posée. Elle portait un tailleur bleu marin et une chemise blanche impeccablement repassée. Elle était le genre de femme où l'on savait dès le premier coup d'œil qu'il ne fallait pas la mettre en colère.

- Veuillez vous asseoir.

Sakura et son père s'assirent sur les fauteuils prévus à cet effet, disposés devant le bureau. Elle s'assit à son tour, joignit les mains, et se pencha vers Sakura.

- Ainsi, tu es Sakura, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, madame.

- Je pense ne rien t'apprendre en te disant que puisque ton père est professeur à l'université rattachée à ce lycée, ta conduite cette année devra être irréprochable… encore plus que les précédentes, c'est entendu ?

- Oui, madame…, récita Sakura d'une voix lasse.

- Je veux bien que tu comprennes que tu n'as plus le droit à l'erreur. Le conseil d'administration a fait une exception en ta faveur à cause de ton père et du poste qu'il occupe. Ce lycée est réputé pour la catégorie sociale des étudiants qui y étudient. Tu es donc tenue de bien te comporter, comme chaque année. Malgré que cela fasse une année que tu sois chez nous, je n'oublie pas que tu sois d'un milieu modeste et que tu ais fais ton collège dans un établissement _public…_

Mme Shayù prononça le nom avec un infini dégoût. Décidément, elle classait toujours Sakura parmi les adolescentes gothiques, aux tendances suicidaires qui écoutaient du métal jusqu'au milieu de la nuit.

-… ton comportement doit faire honneur au lycée, est-ce clair ?

Les yeux de Sakura étincelèrent. La jeune japonaise tourna lentement la tête vers son père. Fujitaka lui souriait. Un sourire rassurant, encourageant. Ce serait lui briser le cœur que d'envoyer balader Mme Shayù, malgré que la tentation soit forte. Sakura détourna la tête vers sa directrice.

- Oui madame…, lui répondit-elle, la voix tremblante de haine.

- Parfait. Monsieur Kinomoto, voici votre emploi du temps (elle lui tendit quelques feuilles) ainsi que les diverses choses. J'espère que vous passerait une excellente année scolaire chez nous.

Ils se saluèrent et sortirent finalement de chez Shayù. Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de tempêter devant son père. Ils se séparèrent à une intersection.

Sakura se dirigea vers son casier, les nerfs en boule. Elle tourna vers le couloir central, là où tous les casiers étaient alignés. Les élèves ne seraient pas là.

Etant la seule fille de prof, Sakura avait droit au petit discours de la directrice à chaque rentrée, avant l'arrivée des élèves et le commencement des cours. A force, elle connaissait le refrain…

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans le couloir, les élèves étaient déjà présents.

Les filles portaient des vêtements luxueux, superbes, coupés dans un des tissus le plus beau et le plus fin que Sakura n'eusse jamais vu. Les garçons portaient des pantalons à la mode et un ensemble veste-chemise très élégant.

Légèrement intimidée, Sakura commença à traverser le couloir. Les rires et les bavardages se stoppèrent aussitôt. Les étudiants se figèrent sur place, certains s'écartant au passage de Sakura comme si elle avait une maladie contagieuse.

Sur les conseils de son père qui voulait que Sakura soit agréable avec les filles, elle tenta quelques sourires timides mais elles la foudroyèrent du regard d'un air hautain.

Bientôt le silence se rompit car quelqu'un criait son nom. Tomoyo ! Elle était vraiment un rayon de soleil dans l'orage continuel que devait supporter Sakura au lycée.

------------------------

- Alors… chimie, chimie… ah ! Salle B6, tiens justement j'y suis…

Sakura abaissa son emploi du temps et toqua doucement contre la salle.

- Entrez.

Elle poussa la porte et jeta un regard ennuyé à M Xianshàng. C'était un homme joufflu, au nez bulbeux où ses lunettes laissaient une marque rouge et au ventre bien rebondi.

Il ne lui demanda pas son carnet et elle s'assit à sa place. Elle était arrivée en retard car quelques filles lui avaient caché son emploi du temps. Quelques filles pas très aimables ni très fréquentables, bien entendu… --«

Le prof forma des groupes de deux pour faire une expérience. Au grand désespoir de Sakura, cette dernière se retrouva avec Meilin Lin, une pimbêche de première catégorie.

Meilin ne cacha pas sa répulsion en affichant une grimace dégoûtée à ses amies qui ricanèrent aussitôt.

------------------------------------

P.O.V Sakura

Je ne me rappelle plus comment cela s'est produit mais Meilin m'avait mise hors de moi. Les yeux flamboyants et les poings serrés, je ne répondais pas à ses insultes, mais elle continuait.

- Alors la campagnarde…, railla-t-elle,… dis-nous tout : tu vis dans des poubelles, c'est ça ? Remarque, vu le salaire que ton bouseux de père doit gagner, ce ne serait pas étonnant…

_Calme, reste calme… _je remuais mon flacon, gardant le plus possible mon calme. Nous réalisions une expérience en chimie. Chacun devait mettre une goutte de son sang dans un tube au liquide étrange pour en déterminer les effets. Patiemment, j'observais mon échantillon passer de l'écarlate au jaune foncé.

Mais s'il y avait une chose que Meilin ne supportait pas, c'était bien l'indifférence et en l'ignorant, je lui avais porté atteinte. Elle réattaqua :

- …peut-être même que c'est pour ça que ta mère est morte, hein ? Elle faisait les trottoirs, c'est ça ? Pour te nourrir, toi et ton frangin ? Peut-être même qu'elle est morte de faim pendant qu'un de ses clients la violait…

Cette fois, elle était allée trop loin. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, je me retournai et lui jetai à la figure le contenu de mon échantillon, éclaboussant d'une large marque son tee-shirt extra court et extra fluo.

Meilin fut choquée. Elle frissonna comme si elle avait pris froid et me jeta à son tour son échantillon qui virait sur une couleur brune.

Un frisson me traversa l'échine à moi aussi. Je chancelai et on me rattrapa. Une foule de pimbêches m'entourèrent aussitôt, le visage inquiet.

- Meilin ? Meilin, ça va ?

_Meilin ? T'as mangé quoi à midi ?_, eus-je envie de répliquer. Mais leur expression ne laissa aucun doute, elles étaient vraiment sérieuses.

Alors seulement, je pris conscience des longs cheveux bruns qui tombaient en cascade sur mes épaules et de ma couleur de peau. Mate. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Une farce de Meilin, à coup sûr.

Je me relevai et eut écarquillai les yeux. J'étais étendue, devant moi et je me regardai, les yeux ronds. Et là, je compris.

J'étais dans le corps de Meilin. Dans la peau d'une de ces filles riches que j'avais toujours rêvée d'être. Alors pourquoi n'étais-je pas heureuse ?

Parce qu'être dans sa peau me donnait le sentiment d'être une intruse et que… cela me dégoûtait.

----------------------

C'est en mangeant mes chamallows que je publie ce chapitre, mdr. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre…


	3. Partition innatendue

Hello,

Avant tous, désolée de mettre autant de temps à publier. Je n'ai aucune excuse valable. Pour ne pas baratiner, je vais à l'essentiel : je vais réecrire « Ta dernière chance c'est moi ! » que j'envisagerai de publier sous un nouveau titre vu que cette histoire est bien mais l'écriture… sans commentaires –" lol.

**Arcane : **merci pour ton encouragement !

**Yasmine : **c'est vrai que je me suis arrachée des cheveux pour déterminer le rôle de Shaolan dans la fic… le cousin de Meilin ? Son frère ? Un ami ? Bref… prise de tête devant l'ordi lol. Merci pour ta review !

**Violette : **alors là, j'ai bien aimée ta review quand tu dis qu'on ne se prend pas la tête à lire... le contraire de moi quand j'écris. C'est vrai que j'ai un p'tit côté parano à vouloir rendre les choses le plus simple et clairement possible :p. Bonne continuation à toi aussi !

**Arbnore :** merci encore pour tes encouragements qui me font chaud au cœur. Merci, merci, merci de continuer à me suivre et de poster des reviews malgré tous mes p'tits défauts... t'as bien du courage ! P.S : j'ai lu la fic que tu en train d'écrire (bah oui, faut bien faire des pauses quand on écrit :p), je n'ai qu'un seul mot ; continue !

**The Tourist : **rien qu'en pensant à la suite, tu es mdr ? Lol ! C'est vrai que j'ai souvent lu des fics où Sakura prenait le rôle de petite fille qui pleurait et tombait dans les pommes à chaque émotion trop forte pour elle alors j'en ai eu marre et j'ai décidé de créer une p'tite Sakura à ma manière qui, malgré sa sensibilité, cache une personnalité d'acier, qui va évoluer, et c'est pourquoi, étant donné le caractère de Meilin, on peu imaginer qu'elles vont plutôt se heurter –« … sans commentaires lol !

**Attina : **salut la miss… mais non, t'inquiète pas ! Ton français est trois fois meilleur que certains des élèves de ma classe…. et le pire, c'est que c'est vrai ! Quand à ton offre, je t'engage officiellement comme reporter spécial au Québec… --« nan, j'déconne, lol… à bientôt !

_Merci à tous les autres reviewers à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre par manque de temps et pourtant, vos commentaires me soutiennent et solidifient chacun de mes minuscules pas dans l'écriture des fanfics. Merci de vos reviews à tous mais n'oubliez pas que le mérite ne revient pas uniquement de moi mais plutôt à tous ceux qui se reconnaîtront pour m'avoir suivi des mes premiers pas et mêmes ceux qui prennent le train en court de route pour m'offrir un soutien toujours innatendu. Merci à vous._

0o—Chapitre trois—o0

l n'y avait rien d'étonnant si j'avais la sensation d'être enfermée dans une chambre d'échos. Le large couloir résonnait des paroles, des menaces, de discours, de consignes toujours répétées inlassablement, tel un disque rayé, par Meilin.

Je levai lentement la tête pour l'observer. Enfin… pour _m'_observer. Mes cheveux d'ordinaire lisses étaient plutôt en bataille, du fait que Meilin avait la manie de se fourrer les doigts dedans quand elle était nerveuse.

Mes joues qui d'habitude étaient pâles étaient devenues rougeoyantes, parce que la colère de Meilin les faisait rougir. J'étais presque lasse. Comme si, de ma vie, je n'avais été qu'un pantin faisant ce qui lui plaisait et que j'étais maintenant enchaînée à des cordes invisibles qui m'empêchaient de bouger.

Je baissais la tête pour lisser un faux pli imaginaire de la minijupe que je portais. Finalement Meilin me prit par les épaules, me fit pivoter vers elle :

- « Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? Comment s'appelle la sœur de mon père ? », m'ordonna-t-elle.

Comme si j'avais la tête à ça ! Je ne pouvais détacher les yeux du visage de Meilin. De mon visage. Comme mon corps me manquait ! Même avec ses imperfections, j'y étais habituée. Mais je savais aussi que ce n'était pas le moment d'énerver Meilin.

- « Euh… Zhenlane ? » hasardai-je.

Meilin me foudroya du regard.

- « Zhenlane ? C'est le nom de ma grand-mère. Ma tante s'appelle Yelan. Tu m'écoutes au moins ? »

Je détournai la tête. Meilin me dévisagea d'un air ironique.

- « C'est sûr que ta famille n'a pas autant d'importance que la mienne mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas écouter. Je ne sais pas comment cet accident est arrivé mais compte sur moi pour y remédier. Toi, tu as de la chance : tu es dans mon corps. Mais moi ? Maintenant j'ai un père dont je vais avoir honte, une mère prostituée et un frère qui… »

Je la giflai. Elle recula, massant sa joue rouge.

- « Ce n'est pas une excuse, Li. Je suis autant surprise que toi par cet accident. Mais sache que je ne te laisserais jamais dire du mal des gens que j'aime, d'autant que tu vivras avec eux désormais. Et sache que si jamais j'apprends que tu leur fais de la peine, tu auras affaire à moi. Qu'importe si j'indignerais ta famille en te faisant du mal. »

Meilin cligna des yeux. Jamais je n'avais été aussi colérique. Parfait : le message était rentré. Puis elle plissa les yeux et me gifla à mon tour. Je m'approchai d'elle, prête à provoquer une bataille dans le couloir qui longeait le bureau de la directrice.

- « Kinomoto ! »

Nous fîmes volte-face. Debout devant son bureau, la directrice nous toisait du regard. Aussitôt, je me fis toute petite. Pour avoir giflé une de ses élèves préférées, j'allais sûrement être renvoyée. Meilin m'adressa un rictus supérieur. Je la détestais.

De son pas de reine, Mme Shayù se dirigea vers nous. Meilin s'approcha d'elle avec supériorité comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire avec les professeurs et la directrice. Moi je reculais, je voulais me faire oublier.

Mme Shayù baissa son regard vers Meilin. Un regard glacé et haineux. Yeux écarquillés, Meilin recula. De sa vie, jamais un membre du corps pédagogique ne l'avait traitée, regardée comme inférieur. Elle avait toujours été traitée comme une petite princesse à cause de sa catégorie sociale.

Seulement là, elle n'était plus Meilin Li. Elle était Sakura Kinomoto et n'en menait pas large.

- « Kinomoto, que faisiez-vous ? » rugit-elle.

- « Ce que je faisais Mme Shayù ? Mais que… », bégaya Meilin.

- « Vous avez frappé Mlle Li ! Et pour quelle raison ? »

Meilin baissa les yeux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne pouvait répliquer à quelqu'un. Moi, j'étais figée. Shayù leva les yeux sur moi et son regard s'adoucit.

Historique ! Cette sadique me regardait pour la première fois en souriant. Je la regardais avec amertume. Pendant toutes ces années, elle m'en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs, lorsqu'un conflit éclatait entre moi et une autre fille. Et honnêtement, je n'y étais pour rien dans presque tout les cas parce que les filles – toutes des amies de Meilin – se liguaient contre moi dans l'espoir que je sois renvoyée.

Et, bien sûr, Shayù préférait croire une élève fille de politiciens qu'une élève fille d'un modeste professeur d'archéologie.

- « Allez à l'infirmerie, Mlle Li quand à vous, Kinomoto, j'aurais une discussion avec votre père ce soir. »

Meilin me foudroya du regard, comme si j'étais la cause de tous ses malheurs. Je pris le couloir de droite, elle prit le couloir de gauche quand la voix de Shayù nous rappela à l'ordre.

- « Une seconde ! Mlle Li, Kinomoto vous a-t-elle présenté ses excuses ? »

Lentement, Meilin se détourna vers Shayù, les yeux agrandis par l'horreur. S'excuser ? D'un côté, je tiendrais ma revanche sur elle. Le nombre de fois où j'avais du m'excuser devant Meilin sur ordre de Shayù alors que j'étais innocente !

« Oui, Mme Shayù. Kinomoto est partie en s'excusant. »

- « Parfait. Mlle Li, je vous souhaite un bon après-midi.»

Sur ce, elle partit en ignorant superbement Meilin comme elle m'aurait ignorée quand j'étais encore dans mon corps. Bouche bée, Meilin se tourna vers moi.

- « Pourquoi as-tu dit ça ? »

- « Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas dit ? » répliquai-je.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- « Il y a des moments où tu es vraiment bizarre. »

------------------------

Je sonnai. Presque aussitôt, un majordome m'ouvrit. Je me retournai et levai le pouce vers Meilin qui était restée devant le manoir. Elle hocha la tête et longea la rue pour finalement disparaître à une intersection. Elle allait chez moi.

Je me retournai et fit un grand sourire au majordome. Grand et âgé, il me regarda d'un air surpris avant de me retourner mon sourire mais en moins chaleureux. Je passai devant lui, et il referma la porte derrière moi.

Dans l'entrée du manoir Li, tout semblait ancien. Un tapis persan écarlate dans l'entrée, un parquet soigneusement ciré… j'avais l'impression d'être dans un musée. Je me dirigeai vers le miroir de l'entrée aux motifs d'or entrelacés.

Il n'y avait pas un seul indice qui laissait voir que Sakura Kinomoto se cachait derrière les traits de Meilin Li. Le majordome me dévisagea. C'est vrai que je devais avoir l'air d'une folle que de regarder l'endroit où les yeux de Meilin s'étaient posés des centaines de fois.

- « Puis-je prendre votre manteau, Mlle Meilin ? »

- « Non merci, monsieur. Si vous m'indiquez la penderie, je saurais le mettre toute seule. », répondis-je poliment.

Il écarquilla les yeux avant de m'indiquer la petite porte à droite et de disparaître en coup de vent de la pièce.

Surprise, je regardai un instant la porte qu'il avait emprunté avant d'enlever mon manteau et de le faire glisser sur un cintre.

« Bien ! Maintenant, essaye de trouver ta future chambre… » murmurai-je en me dirigeant vers la pièce où le majordome était parti.

-----------------------

- « Grr, personne ne répond ! » marmonna Meilin.

Debout devant la porte d'entrée de la maison des Kinomoto, Meilin appuyai sur la sonnette depuis cinq bonnes minutes mais personne ne venait lui ouvrir. Sakura lui avait pourtant assuré que son frère était là !

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda une voix.

Meilin se retourna, surprise, pour voir qui lui avait parlé.

-« Plus haut ! » lança la voix.

Meilin leva alors la tête. Au premier étage, son frère Yota _(nda : si si, vous lisez bien !) _– c'était comme ça que Sakura lui avait dit qu'il s'appelait – la regardait, coudes appuyés sur le rebord de la fenêtre, en haussant les sourcils.

- « J'peux savoir pourquoi tu sonnes Godzilla, alors que la porte est ouverte ? »

Meilin leva un poing en direction de son futur frère aîné.

- « J'suis pas Godzilla, Yota. Alors plutôt que de donner des leçons aux autres, tu ferais bien de t'regarder avant d'me parler ! »

Yota haussa les sourcils.

- « Comment tu m'as appelé ? »

Meilin perdit toute contenance.

- « Bah… Yota. C'est ton prénom. »

Yota leva les yeux au ciel.

- « Voilà qu'elle commence à perdre la boule ! Je m'appelle Toya pas Yota, Godzilla. On va bientôt t'emmener à l'asile des monstres si ça continue. »

Il ferma la fenêtre et Meilin s'approcha de la porte en bois clair et fit tourner la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit.

-------------------------

- « Alors, où se trouve ma chambre ? »

J'étais déjà tombée sur le grenier, la salle de bains, la cave mais pas ma chambre. Je tournai à un couloir quand je rentrais dans une personne. Je tombai rudement sur les fesses.

-« Oops, désolée ! »

- « Tu n'as pas changé Meilin à ce que je vois. Toujours aussi étourdie », me lança une voix neutre.

Je relevai la tête.

Ses yeux. C'est sur quoi je tombai en premier. Des yeux intenses couleur ambre qui me dévisageait. Des cheveux en bataille bruns foncés. Une mâchoire carrée et puissante, un corps puissant que je devinais fort et équilibré.

Mes joues devinrent écarlates, mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite, mes pensées se bousculèrent et mes mains tremblèrent quand je me redressai.

Il avait une tête de plus que moi mais son attitude et son regard froid le mûrissait de plusieurs années, comme les autres membres de cette famille qui semblait trouver leur assurance et leur maturité dans la froideur de leur âme.

Le garçon haussa un sourcil.

- « Tu vas bien Meilin ? »

------------------------

Meilin cherchait la chambre qui serait la sienne. Elle longea le couloir du premier étage. Devant une porte se balançait une inscription :

« _Ici dort Godzilla" _barré de plusieurs traits, suivi de : "_Arrête de noter des bêtises, Toya ! »_

Lentement, Meilin poussa la porte et la referma derrière elle. Il y avait des montagnes de peluches multicolores partout. Sur l'armoire, le bureau, le lit… partout. Elle aurait pu croire être tombée sur la chambre d'une enfant.

Le lit avec des images de coccinelles, le bureau avec un sous-main qui portait les images d'animaux… Elle laissa tomber son sac de cours sur le siège du bureau et regarda par la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas une vue sublime. Les toits des maisons cachaient l'horizon mais offraient un bon moyen de sortir en douce pendant la nuit sans passer par la porte d'entrée.

------------------------

- « Whao ! « murmurai-je.

Le grand lit double, la salle de bains indépendante, le bureau imposant, l'ordinateur et le téléphone portable, le balcon qui avait la vue sur le jardin…

Tel une enfant émerveillée, je regardais mon nouveau refuge avec un large sourire. Bras croisés, accoudé à la porte, Syaoran m'observait de son éternel regard neutre.

- « Tu es vraiment bizarre, Meilin », commenta-t-il.

Je contemplai l'ordinateur. Comme j'avais rêvé d'en avoir un ! Je frôlai l'objet du bout des doigts puis je me tournai vers le portable dernière génération.

Au bout d'un instant, le garçon se redressa et s'approcha de moi.

- « Que… que… »

Mais il m'entoura simplement de ses bras et m'embrassa sur le front.

-« Tu es vraiment bizarre, _Cousine_ », murmura-t-il à mon oreille avant de se détacher de moi, quitter la pièce et fermer la porte au passage.

Les joues rouges, je revoyais encore son étreinte chaude et rassurante, son odeur, la douceur de ses bras autour de mes épaules.

« _Cousine »_. La sollicitude de mon cousin venant du fait qu'il souciait de Meilin Li, ne ressentira-t-il jamais ma tendresse à son égard ?

Non. Car, à ses yeux, je représente la fille que j'ai toujours détestée. La fille que lui protège…

…_La fille que je ne pourrai jamais remplacer._


End file.
